Proies
by Romana in the Void
Summary: [Fiction Aventures] Ils avaient l'habitude de passer leurs nuits en forêt, mais qui peut savoir ce qui est tapi dans les fourrés ?


_Salutations !_

 _Me revoici avec un petit OS sur 'Aventures' qui, je l'espère vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture ! (on se retrouve en bas)_

* * *

 **.**

 **Proies**

 **.**

Dans une des innombrables forêts du Cratère, quatre êtres dressaient le camps.  
Quatre individus ignorants du regard luisant qui les détaillait un a un, capable de les anéantir.

Invisible parmi les ombres. Silhouette tapie dans les fourrés, prête à bondir.  
Le souffle lent, paisible.  
Son cœur ralentit, capable d'entendre le moindre frémissement.

Tout un monde qui fourmille entre chaque battement du puissant muscle enfoui dans sa poitrine.

Le prédateur ultime.  
Vif, silencieux, rapide, indiscernable.

Contre le vent, sa position était parfaite. Humant l'air, la présence discernait parfaitement les quatre hommes. Elle ferma ses yeux. Ils lui étaient devenus inutiles : un œil n'attend pas les palpitations erratiques de ses proies lorsqu'elles se rendent compte de leur trépas imminent. Un œil, aussi affûté soit-il, est incapable de sentir l'odeur âcre de la peur. De s'en nourrir.  
L'obscurité se fit autour d'elle, vite remplie par sa visualisation de l'endroit. Le souffle qui faisait bruisser les feuilles au-dessus de sa tête, l'odeur d'humus et de sève de la forêt : l'air pénétrait dans ses poumons et à chaque inspiration les lieux se faisaient plus précis.  
Elle percevait un début de feu de bois juste devant, un groupe de gibier à longues oreilles à une trentaine de pas en arrière, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait pour le moment.  
Voilà elle y était.

Quatre fumets distincts et pourtant étrangement complémentaires dessinaient des silhouettes vaporeuses qui s'affairent autour du feu. Trois d'entre-elles plus particulièrement se détachaient de l'atmosphère familière des bois.

Une odeur purement humaine.  
 _Danger.  
_ Brute et violente... Un mâle alpha.  
Pourtant cette odeur avait quelque chose qui la distinguait des autres, un air piquant, électrique. Un frisson brûlant qui faisait bander les muscles et attendre que l'orage passe. Cet homme là, il faudrait être fou ou ignare pour l'attaquer de front. Mais apprenez à connaître la foudre et vous saurez la maîtriser.  
La silhouette massive s'était précisée, la présence tapie dans l'ombre la discernait avec plus de finesse qu'avec l'œil le plus acéré. Elle ne voyait pas le guerrier, elle le sentait.

Posée contre un arbre, l'odeur suivante la faisait grincer des dents. Ça n'aurait pas dû être là, ça ne devrait pas même exister. Pourtant ça n'avait rien de particulièrement offensant, c'était juste froid. Plus que froid, glacial. Un torrent de montagne.  
Mais bien qu'elle ne percevait aucun son, l'eau bougeait. L'être se déplaçait parmi ses compagnons, toujours en silence sans qu'elle ne puisse distinguer le moindre frottement d'air qui lui soit propre. Se fondant dans le souffle des Éléments.  
 _Invisible_.

Les effluves fluviales disparurent et elle retint un grognement rageur. Il pouvait être n'importe où sans qu'elle le sache.  
Une fraction de seconde elle resta dans le noir. Privée de ses sens elle n'était rien et n'avait plus aucune utilité...

Elle maudit la troisième senteur qui venait de détruire toute localisation de l'éphémère.  
Complètement son opposée, l'odeur n'arrêtait pas de se déplacer, dispersant son fumet entêtant dans son sillage. Une vraie nuisance pour quiconque les observerait. Et c'était sans compter le bruit, entre bruissements de tissus et éclats de voix c'était difficile de l'ignorer. Mais d'autant plus facile de l'attaquer.  
Pourtant, quelque chose lui hurlait que de ses quelques âmes celle-ci était celle à ne pas contrarier. Sous aucun prétexte...  
Pourquoi ? L'ombre ne saurait vraiment le décrire. C'était juste un frisson qui lui parcourrait l'échine. Une crispation dans les muscles à la simple idée de devoir le confronter. Pourtant il allait bien falloir, c'était pour cela qu'elle était là. Pour connaître tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ce groupe, repérer chaque détail pour s'en resservir le moment venu.  
Mais à l'odeur de vieux parchemins, de braises chaudes et de poison se mêlait un souffle plus insidieux. Un air vicié venant du cendre de la Terre, du souffre.  
L'odeur qui accompagnait les dieux souterrains, cette sorte d'aura qui précédait les émissaires démoniaques dans leurs pérégrinations dans le monde des mortels.  
 _Le mal_.  
Qui ou quoi que soit cet homme, l'enfer suivait ses pas.

Elle dût presque abandonner l'odorat pour localiser la dernière présence agitant ce coin des bois.  
L'ouïe fut sa meilleure alliée.  
Le bouillonnement d'un chaudron attira son attention. Elle put ensuite discerner à proximité un bruit mécanique puis le mouvement lourd d'un déplacement feutré. À partir de là, distinguer l'odeur métallique fut un jeu d'enfant, et derrière cette première note un fond d'humus et de sous-bois.  
Le camouflage parfait, ne faisant qu'un avec son environnement.  
 _Imperceptible_.  
Ou du moins pour quelqu'un de moins doué que l'ombre qui guettait.

L'ombre rouvrit les yeux. Malgré l'obscurité ambiante elle se sentait plus à l'aise que sous le soleil de midi.  
Elle se voyait déjà bondir en avant, dévaler la courte distance qui la séparait de ses proies et leur montrer à tous sa puissance.

Ses muscles vibrèrent sous la tension, l'électricité courant dans ses veines.  
D'abord, se jeter sur le mâle alpha. Le remettre à sa place en le chargeant, il ne s'y attendrait pas. Et la surprise est la plus fidèle de ses alliées.  
Celui-qui-se-fond-dans-l'air ne l'arrêterait pas, il reconnaissait déjà sa supériorité et l'adulait. Voilà un qui avait tout compris.  
Ensuite, jeter les manuscrits de l'homme-fumée dans le feu, et savourer la terreur de l'eau-qui-vie quand elle l'acculerait. Seul et sans défense. Elle prendrait son temps, dégusterait sa peur et...

\- Éden !

La silhouette tressaillit. Non, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'elle était si proche ! Elle connaissait leur emplacement, ils ne l'avaient pas remarquée, leurs points faibles n'avaient pas de secret pour elle, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que l'on vienne se mettre en travers de son chemin ?

\- Éden ! !

S'avouant momentanément vaincue, la louve sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha de son nain d'un pas digne. Elle s'était faite prendre, encore. Pourtant, puissante comme elle l'était, elle devrait être capable de tous les anéantir d'un simple coup de griffe. Non pas qu'elle le ferait mais mieux valait être préparée à toute éventualité. Et elle devait avouer que retourner dans la peau du chasseur faisait un bien fou. Juste le prédateur et ses proies. Prouvant que, entre tous, elle restait celle qu'il fallait craindre.  
La Nature œuvrant à ses côtés. Dangereuse harmonie...

\- Ah, te voilà ma belle. Je sais que tu vis ta vie mais comme tu restes avec nous la nuit, je commençais à me faire du soucis.

Conciliante, Éden frotta sa tête contre la main de chair de Grunlek et lapa l'autre. Le désagréable goût de fer qui imprégna sa gueule était peu face à sa signification. Le nain lui appartenait.

Elle les couva de son calme regard jaune, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'ils implorent sa pitié pour prouver à ses adversaires qu'elle était la plus puissante louve de ces contrées. Pas besoin non plus d'une meute nombreuse comme celle qui avait été décimée.  
Sa puissance se voyait autrement qu'avec les yeux.

Ils étaient étranges et disparates ses compagnons de route. Bien loin de ce que sa vie de louve lui avait enseigné. Dangereux, imprévisibles, et surtout non-canins.  
Elle était indépendante. Une louve de sa trempe ne baisse pas les yeux devant qui que ce soit.  
Jamais.

Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle passait plus de temps que prévu auprès de ces bipèdes. Et, même si cela allait à l'encontre de toutes les lois de la nature, elle s'y était attachée.  
Sans elle, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver ?  
Ses protégés, ses petits, vu leur incroyable faculté à se mettre en danger, elle se devait d'être là pour leur sauver la peau.

Sautant hors de l'emprise de son nourrisseur elle se frotta contre le guerrier, mordilla une sacoche sous les cris désespérés de l'être d'eau et lécha intégralement le visage de l'agité. Replongeant dans son autre vision, elle eût un air satisfait. Les silhouettes olfactives étaient toujours les mêmes en profondeur mais une même puissante odeur de grand fauve les reliait. La femelle dominante venait de marquer son appartenance.  
Ils étaient désormais sous sa protection.

Après tout, ils étaient sa meute.  
Et elle en était fière.

 **.**

* * *

Alors *yeux de louveteaux* ça vous a plu ?

Ça faisait un moment que l'idée d'écrire sur les odeurs me turlupinait et qui de mieux que notre Eden favorite pour cela ?


End file.
